roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
The Reaper was a Limited Event Battlecruiser only available during the 2017 Halloween Event. Description The Reaper is a Battlecruiser you got by completing the Halloween Quest. Previously, the Reaper had no weapons but now has 2 Medium Turrets and 12 assorted Spinals. In order to acquire the Reaper, you would have to collect 5 Space Pumpkins from a Grim Reaper. Once you had them you would turn them into the Headless Horseman to receive your prize. Interior The Reaper has a very simple interior. When docked, you step onto the top of a skull with a panel. Once you step on the panel, you will be taken to a small square room with the driver's seat and the panel back to the entry skull. Advantages * Fast. * Surprisingly strong Spinals. * Oddly enough, it's very hard to hit because of all the thin separate hitboxes. * Insane Shields and Hull. Disadvantages * Difficult to counter smaller ships, due to its lack of Small Turrets. * Very rare, and a Bounty Hunter's dream. * No damage resistance. * It's lost forever once destroyed. * The center orb blocks your view occasionally, making the use of Spinals difficult at times. * Sometimes hard to aim due to the FOV being small. * Primary targeted in fleets. Strategy * This ship can be used for Pirating large ships effectively, with its high Speed, great health, and Medium Turrets. * Avoid facing higher-class ships alone, as it can be lacking in firepower at times. * Only spawn to show off to other players. * Easy to jump despawn due to its speed and size. Version History * It had 4000 Shield and 666 Hull at first, then was buffed to 6666 Shield and 6666 Hull, but then it was nerfed to 3333 Shield and 3333 Hull. However, it was buffed yet again back to 6666 Shield and 6666 Hull. And yet again it was nerfed to 3333 Shield and 3333 Hull, and then buffed to 3999 Shields and 3333 Hull. (exact versions ???) * Max Hull increased from 3333 to 3999, Small Phasers upgraded to Medium Phasers, barrel count increased to 6, Turn rate increased to .55, received a partial remodel/visual updates in version .65b. Trivia * When it was first added into the game it had no weapons. * It's a weaker and smaller version of the Grim Reaper. * Once you lose this ship, there's no way to get it back. * Rare to see in game due to the fact that some of the few that have gotten it have lost it trying to use it in combat. * It has the most health out of any Battlecruiser in game currently. * The ship now sells for more Credits than it did pre-buffs and no matter how tempting it may be to sell, you can’t get the ship back. * This ship is now impossible to obtain. Battlecruiser Category:Browse Category:Halloween 2017 Category:Ships Category:Quest Category:Limited Category:Pirate Ship Category:Support Ship